


Please Stay (As Long As You Need)

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Drugs, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mandy - Freeform, Neon - Freeform, Neon Tights, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Louis, Power Bottoming, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes anything neon, drugs and Louis. Niall has somehow provided all three for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay (As Long As You Need)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I'm sorry for this. I am ashamed.  
> I have another work to finish rn but I had this in my drafts from like last year so I did it first. Plus I need the reassurance that I can still write.

It's times like these where Harry feels some remorse for calling Niall a twat during the majority of their conversations.

Niall, being the good lad he is, rented an entire club for Harry's birthday instead of some rat-nest with cheap drugs and even cheaper booze. The club is unbearably posh for their standards, but because he knows that Niall has been saving up for months for this, he's trying not to complain too much. Other than the fact that the ceilings are too high, the seats are too plush, and some of the drinks are more expensive than his whole flat, it's not that bad. For one, there's neon everywhere. Neon body paint, neon decorations, neon shot glasses. Hell, Harry's adorned in a pair of neon pink tights, and he's not even ashamed; his arse looks fantastic in them.

The whole place is buzzing but he isn't, Harry comes to notice. That's when he realises that the fruity cocktail thing he's been nursing all night won't get him to where he wants to be, so he moves gracefully through the sea of semi-familiar faces and over to the bar.

"Niall!" he yells over the music. Niall looks up from where he's been serving drinks and grins at him, blue eyes sparkling, and signals to Nick for him to take over. Harry rolls his eyes exaggeratedly when Nick winks at him and turns to where Niall is coming down off of the platform.

"Mate, can we talk?" he yells, and Niall nods straightaway, guiding him away from the dance floor with a hand on his hip. Harry sees Nick huff as he watches them head to one of the rooms in the back and sniggers, leaning into Niall's side. Nick is gross.

Niall goes ahead of him to push the door open, ushering Harry in quickly. As the door shuts, the music gradually quiets in to the unmistakable dull throb of the bass.

"You good, mate? Like, has anyone been pervin' on ya?" Niall asks, voice gone raspy like he's taken quite a few shots since the party has started. Harry doesn't doubt that he has.

"Nah, mate," Harry chuckles, smoothing down the front of his tights. There are a few leather settees pushed to the far back wall, and he juts his chin out in their direction to get Niall to follow him as he starts walking over to them.

"Do you know if anyone in here has any Mandy?" Harry asks as soon as they sit, pulling his bare feet up into the seat with him and resting his chin on his knees. Niall quirks an eyebrow at him before sticking his hand in his pocket, pulling out his phone.

Harry doesn't hear who Niall calls, but he isn't really surprised when Zayn meets them in the room a few minutes later. He gives them the pills for free, stating that it's "a gift from the heart." Harry can see that Niall's more than a little relieved at that as he takes the bag from him, grinning wide.

They each take one pill, and Harry leaves Niall with the baggie for now as they make there way back out into the masses. He gets a few happy birthday's as he heads to the bar with Niall, but he mostly ignores them.

Niall shoos Nick away from the bar, effectively preventing him from making any crude advances towards Harry, and starts whipping up that same fruit thing that Harry's been drinking all night.

"Cheers, mate." Harry grins, grabbing the glass as Niall slides it across the counter to him.

His legs are fucking dead weight, so it takes him a while to get back over to his little booth in the corner of the club. When he gets there, unsurprisingly there's only about half of the drink left, and he scowls at the pink glass as if it's its fault.

He sits- _falls_ actually, into his seat, propping his feet up on the table and sipping lazily on the remainder of his drink.

~

_Holy fucking shit._

Harry's in the middle of the dance floor, all eyes trained on him. He's got his eyes closed, hair damp and sticking to his forehead, his hands roaming across his flushed skin. And, God- he feels invincible, like nothing can hurt him. He spots Niall dancing with this fit lad that looks mildly familiar and he grins, seeing the blissed out expression on his face that he knows his own mirrors.

The songs are delightfully slow and he revels in the feel of the bass thumping deep down in his bones. His mostly bare skin is overheated and sweaty and his tights are obscenely tented in the crotch, most likely from the drugs because he definitely hasn't danced with anyone yet.

Harry hears the intro to [Us](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3ytNGzbtrok) by Movement and squeals, not even caring that it wasn't the most manly sound he's made, because, _this is his fucking song_.

He starts dancing, rolling his hips in the most sensual way he can manage as he loses himself in the music. He runs a hand through his hair, tucking the strands behind his ear. Soon enough there are strong hands on his waist and someone's hard cock being pressed against the back of his thigh and he moans, just because he can, and relaxes into the firm hold.

The guy is a bit shorter than Harry is, but his shoulders are broad and he reeks of a rare kind superiority and confidence that Harry can't help but appreciate.

Harry grinds back carefully and receives a grunt in return, the grip on his hips tightening delightfully. "You've got moves, birthday boy," says the bloke in a low rasp, eliciting a full body shiver from Harry.

Harry grins, pulse thrumming fast as he pointedly grinds back on the bloke's bulge. Another one of his favourites starts playing and he sighs, slumping against the strong body behind him. The bloke's grip never falters, but the movement of his hips slows until he's swaying with him.

"Everyone in here's been watching you. I'm not ashamed to say that so have I," he says into Harry' ear, his hot breath fanning across his cheek and making him feel warm and sated.

"Yeah?" Harry shudders again as he feels his hard length brushing his hole through his tights, stifling a moan. His back arches as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it.

The guy hums his assent, and Harry giggles again as he turns around in his grasp.

When he looks up, hooded, royal blue eyes are staring at him, a sweaty, auburn fringe falling down over them. His eyebrows are furrowed in what looks like immense arousal, teeth embedded in his bottom lip.

"You're quite the sight." he says, sounding slightly awestruck, and Harry's head goes light from the dark look he's giving him.

Everything is so intense. Harry can feel the man's heartbeat hammering next to his, almost in synch, see the stubble dusting his cheeks and jawbone, feel the insistent press of his fingertips into the bare skin of his waist, the steadily strengthening tug of want and arousal low in his gut. He lines their hips up and rocks forward, soft groans falling from their lips.

"So are you, mate." Harry says belatedly, leaning in. "What's your name?"

He doesn't have to shout, since he's right there. "It's Louis. Don't forget it," is his reply, and Harry watches him. Louis watches back, all blown out pupils and flushed skin.

He brings his hand up to cradle his cheek, his thumb stroking across his jawbone. "How about we go somewhere more private, yeah?" he asks, and it's not really a question, but Harry sees a moment of uncertainty swimming in Louis' eyes and he almost laughs.

~

Harry has to squeeze his eyes shut as Louis sucks him down, fingers tangled in his hair. "Louis, Lou, your _mouth_ , fuck." he whines high in his throat. He feels Louis' throat flutter around the head of his cock as he takes him further down, swallowing around him, breathing heavily through his nose as his fingers press bruises into the pale skin of his thighs.

They're in one of the back rooms with the couches; they haven't made it very far into the room yet, though, Harry's back pressed up against the door and Louis between his legs, Harry's beloved pink tights tossed to the other side of the room.

Louis pulls off gasping, a thin trail of spit and precum dribbling out the corner of his mouth and down his chin. His eyes are bloodshot and teary where he's looking up at Harry, his lips red and swollen and his cheeks flushed a bright pink, but he's smiling. Smiling like he knows how close Harry is now from just being near him.

He takes Harry into his hand, stroking him slowly, and Harry whimpers at the intimacy of it. "You're so hot, babe," Louis hums, breathing hot over the head of Harry prick. "Look so good." he smirks, closing his lips around the leaking tip.

Louis is a little shit, but Harry fucking loves it.

He moves away again, and Harry throws his head back against the door, frustrated. "Lou." Harry whines, running his fingers through his hair and trying coax him into coming back.

Louis stands up, then, and Harry's fingers in his hair only tighten as Louis presses their lips together, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Harry whines as he tastes himself on Louis' tongue and ruts against his hip blindly.

Louis starts walking backwards, holding onto Harry's shoulders as he leads him over to the couch. He expects Louis to throw him over the back of it, but he doesn't. Instead, Louis turns them and pushes him to sit on the couch. Harry blinks up at him slowly, eyebrows furrowed.

Louis licks his lips before he pulls his shirt up over his head, throwing it behind him. Harry's mouth goes dry as he spots the ink on Louis' chest, his prick twitching feebly.

Harry wants to taste his skin.

He's still fully hard from when Louis had his mouth on him, so he reaches for his cock and starts stroking it; slow, calculated movements of his hand to let it know that it hasn't been forgotten as he watches Louis unbutton his trousers, nonchalantly pulling them down his legs. He kicks them off, dips his thumbs in the waist band of his Topman boxer briefs, stops again.

He's sporting that same cocky smirk from earlier when Harry looks up at his face, and had it not been for the obvious bulge in his pants, Harry would think that he's completely unfazed by the situation. He gnaws on his bottom lip and the hand on his dick moves faster. Louis' eyes follow the movement and the urgency in it seems to persuade him to finish stripping his clothes off.

Louis pulls his pants down, his dick slapping up against his stomach. Louis' thighs are thick and firm looking; Harry wants to nip at them to see what shade of purple the tan skin would turn when they're bruised. Harry groans when he sees exactly how huge Louis is. The patch of hair at the base of Louis' cock is the same caramel shade as the ones on his head, and just as feathery-looking, too.

Louis climbs into his lap, knees pressed into the red leather of the cushions and his bum resting over Harry's cock. Harry lets his hand fall away as Louis grinds down, grasping Louis' hips instead. Louis holds onto his shoulders and grinds down again, gasping as the head of Harry's dick catches on his rim.

Harry thrusts up when Louis presses down again and they both groan, Louis shuddering in his lap. Harry leans forward and connects their lips, eyes shut tight.

"I'm gonna- _fuck_ , I wanna ride you." Louis pants into his mouth, hips stuttering as Harry presses up again.

"Please." Harry groans out, feeling his dick smear precum across Louis' arse.

Louis spits into his hand then reaches down to grab Harry's member, stroking him. He's pretty wet already, but he doesn't rush him. He takes his hand away, looking up at Harry from under his damp fringe. Harry replaces Louis' hand on his dick with his own, holding it steady as he shifts in his lap.

He starts sinking down slowly, biting his lip as his rim stretches around Harry's cock. He squeezes his eyes shut and digs his nails into the skin of Harry's shoulders as he takes more, moaning quietly when his arse is pressed flush to Harry's hips.

"Bloody fuck," Louis groans, grinding his hips down. Harry brings his previously occupied hand up to grab Louis by the back of his neck, pulling him closer. They don't quite kiss, but their lips brush everytime one of them moans as Louis starts bouncing.

Louis' tight and warm around Harry's member, and he's finding it hard to keep his hips still. He's trying to let Louis control the pace but _God_ , he's moving so slowly that Harry can feel his self-restraint slipping.

"Lou, I'm begging you," Harry trails off, twitching inside Louis' body.

Louis' pupils are blown when he looks up, but that fucking _smirk_ is there again. "What d'you want, babe? Wanna hear you say it," he says. His eyes are swimming in mischief.

Harry whines and fucks his hips up into Louis, biting the inside of his cheek. Louis only bites his own lip in response, but he holds firm, a challenge in his blue eyes. It's unnerving how Louis' acting like his cock isn't hard enough for it to be hurting, like he can't feel the steady throb of Harry's member inside of him, .

"Louis," Harry gasps, squeezing his waist pathetically.

Louis clenches around him but says nothing, and Harry's eyes roll back into his head. "Louis, move, please. You're driving me crazy." Harry whines out, and Louis raises his eyebrows. "Please, I need it."

Only then does Louis start moving, a crease forming between his eyebrows at the first drag of Harry's dick inside him. Harry bites his lip around a moan and closes his eyes.

"Fuck, you're huge," Louis moans, grinding in Harry's lap. His cock bobs between them as sweat beads up at Louis' temples, running down the side of his face. He looks up into Harry's eyes and finds them animalistically wild, hooded but bright, watching his every move. Louis feels hot all over from the attention.

Harry's neck, chest and the tip of his nose are all flushed a rosy pink, and when Louis reaches out to tweak one of Harry's nipples, he feels the skin warm beneath his fingertips.

Harry lets out a particularly long moan when Louis starts moving even quicker, the sound breaking off into a whimper when he flicks his nipple with his thumbnail. Louis seems so fucking determined to kill him; if this is the death that Harry should die, he'll gladly take it.

Louis starts panting, putting his hands on Harry's knees behind him and leaning back onto them so that his back is arched and his arse is pushed out even more. Harry moves with him, pressing their chests together before running his nose along his jawline and down the column of his throat.

Louis movements falter when Harry starts sucking bruises into his neck, his cock rubbing against Harry's stomach and smearing precum there.

"Harry, fuck, _fuck_ ," Louis cries out, slamming his hips down.

Harry smirks at the change in Louis' attitude and he finally allows himself to drive his hips up, Louis' body jolting in his lap. He takes over the pace when Louis goes limp, fucking soft whimpers out of him with every thrust.

"I'm gonna come," Louis pants out. " _Shit shit_ , Harry, I'm about to come, I have to-"

The force of the orgasm shocks the both of them. Louis almost pushes Harry's cock out of him from the way he's clenching, eyes shut tight and back arched. Big, hot splashes of cum leave his cock in spurts and hit Harry in the neck and face, some of it getting in his hair. "Oh my God," Louis says, voice gone tight and high.

Harry comes just from the look on Louis' face and the grip his arse has on his cock, shooting thick inside him as Louis shivers through the feeling. Harry can't even keep moving, thighs locking up as his toes curl. Louis leans forward and drops his head on Harry's shoulder, shuddering as he shifs on Harry's cock.

Louis starts getting sore soon after the few moments of bliss wear off, and even though he doesn't make any move to unseat himself, Harry knows first-hand that it isn't a pleasant feeling.

Harry tries not to move his hips too much as he lifts Louis off him, setting him back down on his thighs. Louis' breath is slow and steady, and Harry really starts to think that Louis' fallen asleep.

But then he knows that he hasn't when Louis makes a soft sound and shifts again, bringing a shaky hand up to touch the side of his neck.

"You bit me, you cannibal."

Harry smiles, and manages not to cringe at the feeling of Louis' dried cum on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Please [tell me](http://smol-larrie.tumblr.com) if this was crap so I can delete my account jk jk jk (tell me if it's bad, though. Seriously.)


End file.
